1. Field
Example embodiments of the inventive concepts relate to a semiconductor device including a capacitor and a method of fabricating the same. More particularly, example embodiments of the inventive concepts relate to a semiconductor device including capacitor with improved reliability and a method of fabricating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Capacitors having a sufficient capacitance in a limited area have been demanded as semiconductor devices have been highly integrated. The capacitance of the capacitor is proportional to a surface area of an electrode and a dielectric constant of a dielectric layer but is inversely proportional to an equivalent oxide thickness of the dielectric layer. Thus, to increase the capacitance of the capacitor in a limited area, a capacitor having a three-dimensional structure may be formed to increase the surface area of the electrode and/or the equivalent oxide thickness may be reduced. In addition, a high-k dielectric layer may be used in the capacitor to increase the capacitance. To increase the surface area of the electrode, a height of a lower (or storage) electrode may be increased and/or an effective surface area of the lower electrode may be increased by a hemi-spherical grain (HSG) technique. In addition, one cylindrical storage (OCS) electrode may be used to increase the surface area of the electrode. In other words, an outer surface and an inner surface of the OCS electrode may be used as the effective surface area of the electrode of the capacitor.